This invention relates to a dispenser of moist tissue and for dry tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispenser for dry tissue and for moist tissue which effectively seals moist tissue housed within the dispenser to maintain its moisture content and which includes means of hanging the dispenser from a conventional toilet tissue holder which includes a spindle.
Pre-moistened tissues are formed from a highly absorbent sheet material such as tissue paper or tissue paper which may contain polymeric fibers that provide strength to the tissue paper and which are moistened with a liquid cleaning agent. The cleaning agent may also contain a medicament, deodorant or the like. Since the tissue is moist, in must be stored in a container which seals the tissue from the atmosphere surrounding the dispenser in order to prevent the liquid from evaporating from the tissue. In addition, the dispenser must permit ease of access to moist tissue for the user so that it can be easily dispensed in the desired amount by the user. The requirements for sealing and ease of access present conflicting criteria since the ease of access requirement also requires that at least a portion of the moist tissue be readily accessible to the user without opening the dispenser. Thus, the exposed tissue provides a means for allowing evaporation from the moist tissue stored in the dispenser which evaporation is to be minimized.
It is also desirable that the dispenser can be conveniently stored in the area of use which is primarily the bathroom portion of the living area. In addition, it is desirable that the dispenser be reusable so that, after all of moist tissue has been used, the dispenser can be opened to insert a new supply of moist tissue or moist tissue and dry tissue, thereby eliminating the need to purchasing a dispenser with each new source of moist and/or dry tissue. Thus, the dispenser must be capable of being sealed after a new supply of moist tissue has been added to the dispenser. Since the moist tissue normally is used in the bathroom, it would be desirable provide a means of storing the dispenser which cooperates with conventional bathroom fixtures such as the spindle conventionally used to support a roll of dry toilet paper wound about a hollow core. In addition, there exists significant user preference for both dry tissue and for moist tissue.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser for moist tissue or moist tissue and dry tissue stored therein which permits dispensing a desirable length of tissue while sealing the stored moist tissue from the atmosphere, thereby preventing undesirable tissue drying. In addition it would be desirable to provide such a dispenser which permits dispensing moist or dry tissue without opening the dispenser. In addition, it would be desirable to provide such a dispenser which can be secured to existing conventional storing means for dry toilet tissue. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide such a dispenser which also can be utilized to dispense dry tissue so that satisfactory use can be attained from users who prefer dry tissue and users who prefer moist tissue.